


Candy Overload

by literaryoblivion



Series: Freck's Inktober [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Candy, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Yuuri comes home to find Victor on the floor surrounded by candy wrappers.





	Candy Overload

When Yuuri walks in to the living room, the sight he beholds is both shocking and concerning.

Both Victor and Makkachin are laying on their backs sprawled on the floor, hundreds of candy wrappers surrounding them.

“Victor! What happened?!”

In answer, Victor groans. As much as Yuuri is concerned about Victor, he’s more worried about Makkachin. If he’d eaten any of that candy, they would need to take him to the vet immediately.

Makkachin seems to realize Yuuri is there, and he jumps up and runs over to him, tongue lolling out his mouth as Yuuri gives him a few pats on his head. Maybe the dog didn’t eat any of the candy.

“Victor, Makkachin didn’t eat any of that candy did he?”

Victor’s head snaps in Yuuri’s direction, brow furrowed and face looking betrayed. “Of course not! He can’t eat any of this. He’d be sick!”

With a sigh of relief, Yuuri nods. Makkachin does tend to mimic Victor’s actions, so he must have thought it was some kind of game. Now that he knows he doesn’t need to rush Makkachin to the emergency veterinary, he focuses on Victor. He moves to come sit beside Victor, who is still laying on the floor, holding his stomach and letting out a groan every now and then.

“Did you eat all this candy, Victor?”

Victor closes his eyes and pouts. “It wasn’t Makkachin.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Why did he ever fall for such a ridiculous man? “Why did you eat so much?” He looks around at the wrappers, and there has to be at least two full bags worth of remnants on the ground.

Slowly, Victor sits up, still clutching his stomach as he does. “It wasn’t on purpose. But it was… they were so good, and I just couldn’t stop until it was too late. You know candy is my weakness!” He frowns and leans so he’s half laying on Yuuri.

“That’s why I had it hidden. It was for the kids Halloween party we were going to, remember?”

Victor shoots up, eyes wide and near tears. “Oh no! Yuuri! I forgot! Oh no! What are we going to give the kids? I’m so sorry. What was I thinking?! I just… I saw the bag and thought I’d only eat one, but then suddenly the candy was all gone and I was getting a tummy ache, and I…”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, Victor. I’ll get some more. But you can’t eat any more. You’re going to get so sick!”

Victor nods like Yuuri is right and is always right and knows everything, which that’s usually how Victor treats Yuuri.

“Come on, I’ll help you to bed, and we’ll see how you’re feeling in a little bit.” He stands and pulls Victor up and wraps his arm around his waist. He walks Victor to their bedroom and lays him down. “You rest a little and I’ll get some medicine for your stomach.”

He goes to move away, but Victor grabs a hold of his hand to stop him and pull him back to the side of the bed.

“Thank you, Yuuri. You’re so good to me. I love you.”

Yuuri smiles and leans down to give a kiss to Victor’s forehead. “I love you, too. Rest now.”

With a smile and a nod, Victor closes his eyes and Yuuri leaves to clean up the mess his silly, wonderful boyfriend left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.com/) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
